rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Yesenia
Yasmine Umi Hart '''is a young girl with the ancient Cetra bloodline flowing through her viens, since the age of five she's gone by the nickname "Angel", however many of her close family members will still call her Yasmine. Angel's mother is Esmé Marie Hart and until recently she believed her father was Logan Kane Locke, but she had since found out that Logan is not her biological Logan and it is in fact a man named Benjamin Lebeau. Through her parents Angel has two half siblings and one step brother; through Esmé she has an elder half sister, Violante, through Benjamin she has an elder half brother, Fionn (who is deceased) and through Logan she has an elder step brother, James. After meeting Rikku, Tifa, Genesis and Gippal, they (and Baralai) were branded as L'Cie; after fufulling their focus they were crystalised for a year, after which they were released. The powers of the L'Cie and the Cetra give Angel powerful magical abilites, she is also able to summon the Eidolon, Hecatoncheir. Since being branded Angel has grown stronger both physically and emotionally, while she still has instances of being very insecure she has shown herself to be a person that is able to protect herself and others. History Before her birth Esmé had a breif affair with Benjamin which resulted in Esmé becoming pregnant with his child, why the affair ended is unclear but shortly after Esmé became pregnant Benjamin left, not to return again and Esmé went back to her relationship with Logan. 9 months later, on July 14th, Yasmine Umi Hart was born; for a month after her birth they lived in an area of Midgar but later moved to the much quieter Luca. During this time Esmé and Logan were engaged to be married and their relationship appeared to be rather steady, however after only beneath the surface it was beginning to fall apart. Logan began to spend more and more time with his brother, Lionel; they would stay out late, partying etc. while Esmé was left at home with the girls. Whenever he came home the two would argue, as time went on a huge rift started to grow between them. Through his brother’s influence Logan got involved heavily with drink and drugs; Esmé was put under yet more strain as she had less and less money to look after the two girls. Around this time Anna Claire Holt finally made contact with Logan again, apparently Lionel had found her and convinced her to give Logan a second chance. Through this Yasmine and Violante were introduced to their elder brother, James Eric Holt. While Anna was reluctant to give Logan that much access to her son, she and Esmé became quite close and would often meet up so that the girls were able to spend time with James. Yasmine and Violante both became close very quickly to their brother. However, things quickly took a turn for the worse; after a rather heated argument about money when the girls were 2 and 3 years old, Logan went out and robbed a grocery store; he was caught and sentenced to jail, they also found out he was under the influence at the time. Esmé struggled immensely during this time; she was unable to work as she had to look after the girls and eventually ended up turning to Lionel for help. He would watch the girls while Esmé went out to work. Anna was also much more reluctant to bring James to see the girls, she didn't want him visiting Logan in jail and didn't like leaving him with Lionel, so she would only bring him to see the girls when Esmé wasn't working. This meant that the girls saw James a lot less frequently. One evening Lionel had tried to make advances on Esmé, she refused him and told him she no longer wanted him around the girls; Esmé then had to start paying a babysitter to look after the girl’s while she was at work. When Angel was about 3 Lionel snuck into the house, telling the babysitter that he was the children’s uncle; he then knocked the girl out and took the four year old Vi. Yasmine was left there for a couple of hours unattended until Esmé came home. Esmé reported this to the police and after a week Lionel was found, but there was no Vi. Lionel was taken into custody but eventually released, his told the officers that there had been an accident so he decided to take Vi to the hospital and left Yasmine with the babysitter, however on his way there he was attacked and Vi kidnapped. There had been at least three witnesses and Lionel was deemed innocent. A couple of months later Logan was released. It was a very rough time during this period: Esmé still believed that Lionel had taken Vi and at every opportunity tried to get him to confess and tell her where her baby was; Logan believed his brother's innocence until the end which drove a further wedge between Esmé and Logan; Yasmine was suffering from neglect (if Logan had been drinking too much he would shout at her saying it was somehow Yasmine’s fault for everything that happened, he would spend a lot of time drinking in front of Yasmine); with Logan unable to get a job because of his criminal past Esmé had to continue working and providing for their family which left Yasmine with Logan and Lionel and put Esmé once again under more stress; In addition to this Anna wouldn't let James come over to see Esmé or Yasmine because she feared for his safety. When Yasmine was 4 years old she started play school, quite quickly her parents were called in as those running it became concerned about Yasmine. She wouldn’t interact with the other children and wouldn’t talk to anyone there; she would often sit by herself talking to someone who wasn’t there. They suggested taking Yasmine to a therapist but didn’t have enough money. This once again caused more arguments between Logan and Esmé. When Yasmine started school when she was 5 she was able to talk to a child psychologist at the school; they eventually found out that Yasmine believed herself to be talking to angel’s (which is where her nickname came from). While Logan thought that something was seriously wrong with Angel, Esmé remained unconcerned by it, she thought the root of her daughter’s problems was all the arguing and the tense environment and just told Logan she had gifts that he didn’t understand, as to further irritate Logan, Esmé came up with various nicknames for their daughter in reference to the angel’s; eventually the nickname “Angel” did stick, and it’s what she’s been known as ever since. When Angel was about 7 Logan once again got arrested, she was never really sure over the circumstances and to this day no one would tell her why – he was eventually sentenced to over 15 years in jail. During the time that Logan was in jail Esmé broke off their engagement and had started to date other men; the only one Angel ever met was a serious boyfriend of about 5 years named Thomas. Angel had been very close to the man, eventually going so far as to call him dad. However one day he disappeared without warning and both Angel and Esmé were left devastated. While Logan was in jail, Lionel would constantly turn up the house, however this always ended with arguments between him and Esmé; Lionel would constantly say that Esmé was an unfit mother and Angel should be taken away from her. As time went on Lionel started to plant things around the house making Esmé appear unstable or a harm to Angel. As Esmé had banned Lionel from seeing Angel he would try and spend as much time with Angel as possible behind Esmé’s back; he would often pick Angel up from school on her way home and would often bring her back to his house when Esmé wasn’t aware, however he told Angel to never tell Esmé about them meeting. Finally when Angel was 14 an incident happened where Lionel committed Esmé to an institution, after a few months in foster care Angel was finally put into the custody of Lionel and his wife, Bobbi. Angel had a very tough time living with Lionel, he was very controlling and would often belittle her (he would often force her to Yevon Temples, which is where she would meet Seymour Gaudo for the first time); she became very close to her new Aunt Bobbi however. Angel had been out on her first date with a boy she met through Bobbi when she was 15, however the night ended horrifically when the boy revealed that he thought she was a prostitute (through her association to her aunt) and attempted to force himself on her. When Angel was 16 she left school but what she did until she was 18 remains unclear. When she was 18 she moved out into her own apartment and started working at a magical shop (under the disguise of a Yevon shop) called Arcania. During this time Seymour Gaudett would constantly appear to her, requesting her hand in marriage; working at this shop however is how she eventually met Baralai Lennox. He came into the shop with back problems and eventually the two started an affair (however, at the time Angel was unaware that Baralai was in a relationship). Roses and Prayers The story began as a normal day for Angel, she had been working in 'Arcania' when a young woman named Tifa Lockhart came into the shop, Angel served Tifa and just as she was getting ready to close up for the day Baralai came in. He and Angel had been in a relationship for nearly a month now, and he told her that he already had a girlfriend, heartbroken and unsure what to think or do Angel fled from the shop, forgetting her bag and to lock up the shop. Angel eventually calmed back down at returned to the shop, locking up and collecting her possesions, on the way back out she noticed a fight going on outside, eventually Angel was able to get a lift with Tifa, Rikku and the rest of the group to Bevelle. There Angel met Seymour Gaudet who once again suggested a marriage between them, although refusing him at first Angel did go on to eventually marry him, as a way of protecting herself and the Al Bhed. After their marriage he abandoned Angel in the middle of Midgar where Genesis attempted to kidnap her because of her Cetra heritage, she was rescued by Rikku and Tifa and they took Genesis as a hostage. While the group were attending a Blitzball game the game was interupted by an accouncement from Maester Seymour, telling the people of Spira that his wife - Angel - had not died as he had previously accounced but had been kidnapped by a group of rouge Al Bhed's. Enraged by the lies Gippal left their booth, he had a gun aimed at Seymour as the man taunted him, however when he was unable to pull the trigger a figure appeared behind him and shot Seymour for him. Angel and the group escaped from the Stadium and into the Sewers; when they were a safe distance away they stopped, but there they were encountered by the same person who had shot Seymour. It turned out that this was a woman named Lightning, who would soon be revealed to be Rikku's half sister. Lightning took the group away from Luca on an airship, while on the ship however she started arguing with Rikku about their parentage. Eventually she left the group at Taejin's Tower where the group eventually encountered Dahaka, a Fal'Cie, the group were branded as L'Cie. They all had unclear dreams of a man in mist; none were clear on what their Focus was. Distressed over becoming a L'Cie Angel covered her brand in gauze and kept a brave face, acting as though nothing was wrong and keeping happily. Eventually the group found a small town where they stayed at at Inn for the night; deciding to make the most of the time they had they went to a local bar and decided to have a good night, there Angel revealed to Baralai that she thought she was pregnant. When everyone had fallen asleep Angel snuck out of the Inn and made her way to a local doctor's to find out if she was pregnant or not. The doctor's gave Angel the sad news that she was in fact not pregnant and would probably have great difficultly ever conceiving. Angel made her way back to the Inn, acting as though nothing was wrong (while in fact she was heart broken), Angel kept herself busy making breakfast for everyone, not letting herself dwell on her sadness. Baralai did confront Angel about a book he'd read in the hotel however, an author by the name of 'Alexander Black' as he suspected he would be linked in some way to their group. Angel took the book and has some idea of where to find him, this ended up with the group on their way to Nautillus. There they found a popular convention for the author 'Alexander Black' and found Angel's elder half brother, James, posing at him. James eventually led YRT to the apartment of 'Alexander Black', who turned out to be Isaac Alexander, Rikku's cousin. After spending some time in Nautillus with Zac the group made their way to Banora to see Genesis's parents; on the way to Banora Angel ended her relationship with Baralai, feeling neither of them were ready for their relationship and scared her fate as a L'Cie and Cetra would ultimatetly hurt him. In Banora, Angel met up with her mother Esme, and sister Vi, Vi joined the group for dinner at Genesis's parent's home while Esme searched the town on some sort of mission. After spending time at Genesis's Manor in Banora trying to research the L'Cie, Baralai finally left, wanting to escape Angel after their break up; with Tifa's advise Angel left to go after him, however as she got to the bottom of the hill she was contronted by Brother. Angel tried to fight against him but he ended up breaking her arm and throwing her into a car; Angel's magic proved useless against Brother and when she tried to use her gun as a way to escape he choked her and threatened her with a knife. Rikku had been alerted to Angel's situation when Brother stole her phone and texted Rikku, accidently using her real name (which the group did not yet know). The group called on Esme who used her powers to figure out who had taken Angel and that she was now at her uncle, Lionel's. At Lionel's house, Lionel had caused Angel to hit her head against the floor, causing her to be disoriented however when he left the room, Brother healed her broken arm. When there was a knock at the door Lionel locked Angel in a secret room, when he answered the door he was met by Cid, who visably struck fear into Brother (although Lionel had no idea who he was). Etymology '''Yasmine \ya(s)-min\ as a girl's name is pronounced yahz-MEEN. It is of Arabic and Persian origin, and the meaning of Yasmin is "jasmine flower". Yasamin is the original form. And her middle name Umi \u-mi\ as a boy's name is of African origin, has the meaning "life". The meaning of her nickname is: Angel \a-ngel, an-gel\ as a girl's name (also used as boy's name [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Angel Angel]), is pronounced AHN-hail, AIN-jel. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Angel is "messenger; messenger of God". Derived from the Church Latin name Angelus, from Greek "angelos". The influence of the word "angel" makes the name an affectionate term of address for a good (or pretty) little girl. Personality Angel is a person that hides behind a happy, silly front that she has created; she has become so used to it that she's often unaware of her own feelings or how to deal with them, she's also unable to drop this sheild that she has created. Beneath this Angel is very insecure, she doesn't like to be alone and isn't good at dealing with her need to have people close to her and to like her, instead she acts in a childish, immature way which often grates on people (Genesis for example). Angel will always try and be as optimistic and happy in any situation as she wishes to try and pass on this happiness to other people. Angel does her best to love everyone, no matter how hard this is, she will always try and forgive people and trust them and would do whatever she could to help people. Sometimes Angel gets upset, feeling she gives out too much to people and gets nothing in return, she hides this deep inside however and does't wish her feelings to be a burdane to anyone else; Angel often wishes she was a lot colder and didn't let people affect her like they do. Angel is a very loving, happy young girl, she will do anything in her power to help others and cared deeply about every aspect of the earth around her. Due to her Cetra upbringing she sees the connections with everything on the planet, knowing the the smallest of actions can have a large impact on anyone, she tried to act in the most caring ways she can and have as few negative impacts as possible, likewise Angel always tries to see the good in people, she believes that everyone can be saved no matter their actions and tries to be willing to that person that will give them forgiveness and love. Although Angel doesn't always show it, she is very insecure and self-consious, a prime example is when Baralai cuts her hair short to save her from Fletcher, she feels very exposed and scared and is unable to focus on anything else afterwards (this is also intensified by the fact that she is growing ill with The Cetra Sickess however). Image Angel has a rather bohemian inspired fashion, she wears lots of dresses and skirts that are often floaty and lighly coloured. Weapons As well as her magic Angel also carries a small pistol with her wherever she goes. Powers Angel has the powers of the ancient race, the Cetra, this puts her in contact with the planet, causing Angel to 'hear' its voice as well as the voices of the dead; Angel also has an affienty for nature and the five elements - the Cetra being able to cast spells without the use of Materia; Angel's favoured magical gift is the ability to heal. Angel's powers are mainly elemental and psychic, this can make it difficult to define what powers Angel has as they tend to mix together. *Angel has the ability to comminicate with the Lifestream *Angel has the ability to manipulate the Lifestream *Angel can see and comminicate with the deceased (a gift specific to her) *Angel can preform magic without the use of Materia *Angel is able to heal just through a touch of her hands *Angel can teleport both herself and other objects from one location to another (although this uses a lot of Angel's energy and she becomes disorienated and tired) *Angel possesses telekinesis *Angel is able to manipulate the elements *Angel is slightly telepathic *Has possesses Ecological Empathy *Angel posses healing abliities, both the ability to heal herself and others **This includes Health Optimization *Angel is able to astral project Weaknesses Relationships Esmé Marie Hart Angel is very close to her mother; Angel feels that Esme raised her single handily and she holds great admiration and respect for her mother. Angel and Esme are both very similar to each other so often find they understand one another very easily, and know each other better than most people. They would both do anything for the other, this includes Esme being will to attack and threaten Lionel to stay away from Angel and Angel breaking , Esme constantly worries about the safety of her daughter, Esme will constantly see Angel's future without meaning to and she often sees Angel getting in danger but knows that she cannot interfer. None the less, Esme does whatever she can to take care of Angel, such as convincing Lily to keep Johnny and babysitting her while the group are on their adventures. Logan Kane Locke Up until recently Angel had not had a good relationship with Logan, she hated Logan for being a drunk throughout her childhood and constantly being in prison. When Logan was sober he and Angel did have some good moments where he acted as a good father, however it was normally quickly ruined by Lionel's intervention. Since he's been released from prison the last time he and Angel have been able to rebuild their relationship however, Angel realises that his actions were because of Lionel and agreed to give him a second chance, since then the two are very close. Angel gets very upset when she found out that Logan was not her biological father, but however claims that Loga will always be her father. Along with the rest of her family Angel phones Logan everyday and visits whenever she can by teleporting to the house. Angel isn't bothered by Logan and Jean's relationship, she just wants them both to be happy. Violante Delilah Hart Angel was seperated from her sister when she was only two years old so she was unable to remember her sister, but whenever she was brought up she would become incredibly sad and would always vow she'd find her sister somehow. Angel adores her elder sister now, she hates that she isn't able to spend as much time with her as she can but they talk over the phone and text each other constantly, Angel will also teleport to see Vi whenever she has time. James Eric Holt Lionel Ned Reichardt Angel used to love Lionel as a father, however Angel has grown to hate and fear Lionel. Lionel has manipulated and abused nearly everyone that Angel loves and Angel believes that Lionel is rotten to the core; Angel also feels immense guilt for Lionel's actions, seeing as his obsession for her is the driving force behind most of his actions. Even after his death Angel feels she hasn't escaped from Lionel, she feels his presense over her wherever she goes and he will always be a fear of her hers which many others will stem. Robin "Bobbi" Mae Sullivan Rikku Araceli Alexander Rikku is like a sister to Angel, she would do anything for Rikku and hates the idea of her putting herself in danger or getting hurt. Rikku and Angel once knew each other when they were young girls, Rikku was visiting Brother in prison and Angel was visiting Logan, seeing Rikku there was the only thing that made it bearable for Angel to enter that place. The girls were seperated for many years after this however, Angel believes that it was fate that brought them back together. When Angel is around Rikku (along with Tifa) she doesn't worry about the bad things her mind as much and through her friendship with them she has gained a lot of strength - both emotionally and also with her Cetra powers. Tifa Lockhart Angel loves Tifa with her whole heart and thinks of her as like a sister; she greatily admires Tifa's strength and warm heart and thinks Tifa brings light with her whever she goes. Like with Rikku she believes it was fate that brought them all together and that a powerful bond binds the three together. Angel would not allow anyone to say or do anything to Tifa, but most of the time Tifa would beat her to punch if anyone were to say any words against her. Angel knows that Tifa is strong, which makes her feel very safe, the safest she has ever felt, but likewise Angel knows that Tifa is human and she hopes that she gives her as much support as she can whever she needs it, Angel will always he there for Tifa, no matter what. Genesis Rhapsodos Angel probably doesn't have the best of relationships with Genesis, she is often a great annoyance to him, although Angel doesn't try to annoy to him and she wants to be his friend it doesn't always seem to succeed. Angel cares about Genesis, as can be seen from her running towards him when Brother throws him into a wall, but she doesn't know how to talk to him or be around him because she doesn't want to be a bother to him. She feels guilty sometimes around Genesis and feels she should hide her Cetra heritage from him, she doesn't want to be a source of pain for him and wishes she were able to give him some kind of happiness. Baralai Matthew Lennox Baralai is Angel's first and only love, Baralai has been the only man that hasn't hurt Angel when it has come to love; however Baralai and Angel's relationship isn't always the easiest. Their relationship started as an affair, which caused them to break up when Angel found out and also created fears and insecurties for Angel as to why Baralali would choose her over someone far more beautiful and interesting than her. Eventually the two did get back together after this, however their relationship ended again after Angel feared for her sanity and was irritated that Baralai wouldn't tell her anything about himself. Shortly after they ruinited Baralai found out that he had fathered a child through another woman, although Angel was angry at first she now loves their daughter and believes that it has just made them a family. None of Angel's family like her relationship with Baralai as they all feel that he will hurt her in some way, none the less Esme will always come to Baralai when she fears for Angel's safety; Angel feels that her family are just not able to see what an amazing person he truely is, she believes much of his goodness is hidden by pain he has suffered which is why she often wants to know what is happening his mind. Angel often gets very insecure about her relationship with Baralai, which can at times cause her to oversensitive or overprotective, she can't understand why Baralai would wish to be with her and sometimes fears he will leave her in an instant. Gippal Oliver Rangover Gippal and Angel's relationship normally revolves around some arugument of some kind, the reason for which is never really known. They are always antagonusing each other for some reason or another, often over very minute things, for example Gippal has called Angel an Al Bhed hater before to which Angel responded that it was only Gippal that she hated. Angel is sure that one day one of them will cause the death of the other. Jean Gabrielle Rangover Daniel Chase Rangover Jorgie Porter Alexander Angel thinks that Jorgie is the most adorable thing that she has ever seen. Isaac "Zac" Henry Alexander Cid Ramsey Alexander Brother Maxwell Alexander Johnny Adin Darius Lennox Angel loved Johnny more than anything on this earth, she would do anything for her and tries to spend whatever time she has with her. Angel would do anything for Johnny, she would give her anything she needed at the drop of a hat, would do anything for her and would kill anyone that touched her baby girl. Angel is very concerned with Johnny loving her as she is scared that when Johnny grows up and finds that she isn't her birth mother that she won't love her anymore. Gallery 4.jpg tumblr_lusuj3kxSu1r6cugxo1_500.gif tumblr_luwrpyzVLL1qkpa1c.gif tumblr_luszskr9tN1qimu73o1_500.png tumblr_luqqp6781J1qa9w1po1_500.png Angelpic.png outtake1.jpg 6.jpg tumblr_lw3ggmRthF1qbjo9n.gif outtake2.jpg tumblr_lw3gtyH5hR1qbjo9n.gif 01~9.jpg tumblr_luv75wpAge1qdksdzo1_500.jpg 007 (1).jpg tumblr_lw2go94xJU1r5ge9ao1_500.gif tumblr_lw3ghirtr81qbjo9n.gif 7.jpg 011.jpg Angel002.jpg tumblr_lw3h1uUNjm1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lw3gi5u4KG1qbjo9n.gif 1.jpg 002 (2).jpg exclusive01vogue.jpg tumblr_lw3gv3XASU1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lw3hzzSYlc1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_luvyt8mUoj1qdv1gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lut2yaI2N21qej6noo1_500.png tumblr_lurcx8z1Wo1r6rugzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lw3hroywda1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lupao0C7yS1qimu73o1_500.png tumblr_lw3hco7Khq1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lwiwc9GR5v1qgbgzqo1_500.gif tumblr_lwj6jmdCmA1qd7fu2o1_500.jpg YasmineAngel.jpg tumblr_lw23auQiAW1r0c7iqo1_500.png|Tifa and Angel tumblr_lw3ginQ52l1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lw3gpreAJe1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lwopxsc29e1qdg1yho1_500.jpg tumblr_lwyv6eFeu51r1ocbio1_500.jpg tumblr_lwzcmlag2f1r1q5ado1_500.jpg tumblr_lw3hgguQIO1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lwzxz5obJk1r5uusro1_500.jpg tumblr_lw3hqibMrb1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lw3hr1lDvH1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lw3i2uUiLj1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_lx1h4yPf3c1qbn23bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lx38bjXPY71qgkb3vo1_500.png tumblr_lx364aQxbQ1r5v18yo1_500.png tumblr_lw3i4kjNjB1qbjo9n.gif tumblr_l9dhqqHnpZ1qa0r0ro1_500.png tumblr_lacrb2ha421qa0r0ro1_500.png tumblr_lbu3m5qyZS1qa7gdvo1_500.jpg tumblr_livuzihSqq1qe8y7go1_500.png tumblr_lje9wvXueV1qbvlsuo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljja8qSsic1qzj97ao1_500.jpg tumblr_loqpksIJmr1qbmw3bo1_500.png tumblr_lxxe46f5RA1r7lvjqo1_500.png tumblr_lxxi4r5toG1qet9apo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxjgy7VKkI1r65igao1_500.jpg 002ANGEL.jpg 004ANGEL.jpg 005.jpg tumblr_lxkil9KhWT1qacm3zo1_500.png tumblr_lxos59kBUe1r7lvjqo1_500.png tumblr_lxot8lQim41qdg1yho1_500.jpg tumblr_lxp7olCxBi1r981zpo1_400.jpg tumblr_lxqssy1T8U1r7lvjqo1_500.png tumblr_lxsns3tPUE1r87rtqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxstoaPeSi1r20ihqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxt3eyxVL11r7ryq7o1_500.jpg|Angel's new hair style tumblr_ly3rzzjT421qfibplo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly4hy0JQXj1r0yq4zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lycrofcJMO1r981zpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lygpepFIcJ1r9n3ezo1_500.png|Angel and Tifa tumblr_lypywyHeE51qdksdzo1_250.jpg tumblr_lylrsuOJAo1r4ei14o1_500.png tumblr_lyppeaYGrQ1r981zpo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyppeaYGrQ1r981zpo3_250.jpg tumblr_lypysaS9V71qcx5tho1_500.jpg tumblr_lypywyHeE51qdksdzo2_250.jpg tumblr_lypywyHeE51qdksdzo3_250.jpg tumblr_lypywyHeE51qdksdzo4_250.jpg tumblr_lyq139LQ5w1r8t2ivo1_250.jpg tumblr_lyq139LQ5w1r8t2ivo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyq139LQ5w1r8t2ivo3_250.jpg tumblr_lyq139LQ5w1r8t2ivo4_250.jpg Amanda.jpg Amanda2.jpg tumblr_lyq1ybCoeD1r3jitso1_500.jpg tumblr_lyw3d4dDdn1qdsia5o1_500.png tumblr_lz25s7HAix1qayukdo1_500.png Trivia *Does Yoga everyday *Prays everyday *When she was younger she used to talk to angels *Where she got shot by Seymour Gaudett, the bullet is still inside of her *Doesn't talk about her past, especially her uncle *Has a thing for Al Bhed's *Baralai is Angel's first ever relationship, the first person she has been in love with, and the first person she's had sex with *Is unaware that Logan isn't her biological father *Can read and write Enochian *Has never been ill in her whole life *When travelling she will text her family throughout the day and call them almost every night *Angel and Baralai will sometimes have telepathic conversations *Knows more about The Cetra than anything else *Is a bad liar Category:List of Characters Category:Angelpant's Characters